


There Is No Cure

by Drapetomania



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Dementia, Despair, Hurt, M/M, Multiple Deaths, Nogitsune Stiles, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, implied Derek/Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to cope with Teen Wolf 3B and I'm not very successful because I have come to the idea that the quote "There is no cure," could be taken to very drastic levels. Technically, there is no happy ending for Beacon Hills or anyone there. Pretty short and vague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm going crazy. I should be continuing my other story but I haven't managed to do that. I'm sleeping less again (so sorry for mistakes, this hasn't been beta-ed) but on the bright side now that I'm getting rid of my meds, my writing block should be gone. Or so, I'm hoping. Maybe I'm really just going crazy and this short fic is the result. Idek. This is the opposite of what I wanted. After hearing Haley Webb say Derek will never be happy, it's all I want him to be. He seems quite happy now. And I love him so much. And Stiles too omg. But right now, I'm just in a dark place. So, enjoy? Or just hit me over the head with a pan.

"It's over," Stiles tried to tell him but Derek wouldn't let the topic fall.

"The nogitsune is gone, ok?"  He couldn't help the irritated edge to his voice. The monster inside him had miraculously been defeated without killing the 17 year old. 

  
*

They almost hadn't made it. The shadow had almost massacred them all. Stiles had been ready to call the end, as he had watched helplessly from inside.

 _Safety in numbers_ , they had said and wolves always fought in packs anyway. Werewolves were stronger in a pack.

But the nogitsune grew stronger with every ounce of fear or terror that radiated from the young beings. Every wound arose laughter from the quirky boy's lips. And when he tore into Derek and all of the man's strife flared up in the shadow like a torch, they were convinced it was over. The darkness had expanded throughout the room like a blanket of dark clouds, clogging up even Scott's throat, draining thier hopes with the same intensity that of the blood that was pouring from Derek's body. The harder they tried to fight it, the more they hurt themselves and fed the shadow.

It seemed like _there was no cure._

"We have no other choice!" Deaton reminded them.

Even Scott hesitated to stop the vet from trying out their last resort to destroy the evil kitsune.

It was Derek's yell that froze them all to the spot. Distorted with strain, it ripped straight through every single body, especially Stiles', causing an unnatural shriek to emit from the boy in turn. Within seconds the room was filled with sound; growling, roaring, yelling and a fateful banshee's scream of tripled force.

There was a blur of black, a movement, a jumping shadow and an explosion of light.

All Stiles was aware of, was the complete loss of strife and pain. He was leeched of the storming chaos and fell into unconsciousness with the snap inside him as the nogitsune let him free.

*

When he opened his eyes, it was all there again; the memories of his evil deeds and the heavy presence of the deaths he'd caused within the pack.

"It's not your fault," Derek said harshly, trying to get the teenager to listen to him.

"I'm fine," Stiles assured him because it didn't matter. He didn't have to cope. "You shoul leave. Stop coming around... caring about me. I don't want anything to do with this anymore. It's over," he argued in an offensive tone. He never would've thought he would want out of this supernatural business but when he lost his brother to a nogitsune within him, amongst other losses, there was no more will left. Not that it even mattered.

"You should go take care of... your pack - what's left of it. They need you. They need an alpha. Especially now."

"But you still smell like death, Stiles," Derek urged, because no one had told him about the dementia that was slowly poisoning the young male's mind. "You still rarely sleep and when you do, you still sleep walk and have night terrors."

Stiles wanted to scream. He knew all that. He did. But it didn't matter anymore.

Derek had never been ready to give up on Stiles but especially not now. Not after he had just about managed to save him from a nogitsune. He had finally managed to save someone close to him from the evil that befell everyone around him. Everything he had worked on up to this point was ready to break back into a million pieces.

"It's too late," Stiles just told him, shaking his head and walking a few steps away. Not once had the teen looked the older male in the face. Nonetheless, he seemed to hear the strong wolf fall into himself, just by the sharp intake of breath behind him. He already knew the wounded expression Derek's face would be wearing.

"We can still-" he called out desperately but Stiles let out a yell.

"No!" He stopped in his tracks and grimaced, clenching his fists. The dementia had spead too far.

Derek wouldn't survive killing another love of his after an unsuccessful bit and Stiles would never put something like that upon him.

"No, Derek. It's over..."

But Stiles didn't know that Derek wouldn't survive his death, whichever the cause of it. Or maybe he was trying to ignore it, just like he tried to overtone the whimper that came from behind him as he started walking away again.

"There is no cure."


End file.
